


Without This Ring

by TheonSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Aaron and Robert's brief time together at Home Farm - Aaron forcing himself to ignore the reality, trying to take what he has with Robert for what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without This Ring

A few steps inside Home Farm, Aaron shrugged off his jacket, not sure where to put it. 

He finally settled on throwing it onto a chair. 

“We have a closet for that,” a deep voice suddenly muttered into the back of his neck.

“I bet you do,” Aaron muttered in return, trying not to be pleased with himself at how that had shut Robert up for once.

He turned around, running a rough thumb over Robert’s slowly fading bruises. Robert whimpered ever-so-slightly when the nail ran over his busted lip.

“I still expect an apology,” Robert said, half-seriously, before taking Aaron’s thumb into his mouth.

“Yeah…ya ain’t gettin’ one,” he replied, completely seriously, before moving even closer to place gentle-harsh kisses against the remnants of his fists.

Robert bristled at the roughness of Aaron’s beard against his smooth skin.

“Don’t have to worry about the missus seein’…” Aaron spat before he sank his teeth into Robert’s plush, still-healing bottom lip, relishing the half-moan, half-yelp as he licked the drops of blood on his mouth.

The kiss deepened as Robert entwined their hands and pressed him against the back of the chair, trapping him, slowly grinding his trouser-clad crotch against Aaron’s jeans bulge. Aaron knew Robert was trying to tame him, soften him, convince him this wasn’t just a forbidden fuck in a fool’s paradise. 

And he knew it would work, the way it always worked.

Robert peppered his cheeks and nose with kisses while Aaron looked down at his bruised knuckles, his grubby fingers, so different from Robert’s long, clean fingers.

He gently grabbed Robert’s bare ring finger, nipping it with his teeth, producing another soft cry.

“Doesn’t make a difference…seein’ ya without it. Still know it’s there,” Aaron said as he began to make work of Robert’s too-tight blue dress shirt.

That wasn’t true - Robert without that fucking ring was everything he had ever wanted - but he could barely admit it to himself, much less Robert.

“Does it make it better…” Robert asked, haltingly, as he began to kick off his shoes and lift Aaron’s jumper over his head, “…to know I love you?”

He laughed, ignoring the question, and the tears in his eyes, as he sank to his knees. 

If he’d answered, he would have said it only made it worse.


End file.
